Forest of Oblivion
The Forest of Oblivion was a massive forest located in the Southern regions of the Enchanted Forest realm, so called because it was incredibly dark, and no one who entered the foest came out. It is noted for being ruled by intelligent animals, opposed to by humans, though humans do have settlements in the forest. Geography The forest is incredibly dense, and very difficult to penetrate. It is wet, and broken apart with rivers, and lakes. There are rough roads criss-crossing across the jungles, that were built by the humans in order to travel in and out of the forests. There are also make-shift bridges that go through the trees, that were built by the rebels. Deeper into the forest, there exist large ruins, which are the dwelling place of King Louie, and his court of monkeys and apes. The exact origins or history of these ruins aren't well known. Somewhere in the very core of the jungle, there is a single large tree. This tree is the home of the snake Kaa. There exists an area of no return, where the giant snake is always aware of the people who come close. It has the reputation as the "Empty Tree", due to the fact that no indivdual who has ever come close to the tree has ever returned. Government There exists not much in the way of actual government in the Forest of Oblivion. The animals are the true rulers of the forests, and humans are merely allowed to be there. The nominal ruler of the forest is King Louie. He possessed an army of sorts, consisting of different animals. However, as of recently, a rebellion broke out within the forests. Lead by the wild man, Mowgli, the objective of the rebels is to drive out the rulership of Louie, and end what they consider a reign of tyranny. That said, the one true ruler of the jungle is Kaa. The great serpent controls both Louie and Mowgli, manipulating both sides of the conflict for his own objective. Residents Humans *'Mowgli': the leader of the rebels against the reign of King Louie. He was raised in the jungle by wolves, and is well versed in the workings of the jungle. *'Shanti': the loved one of Mowgli, who is the de-fact second in command of the rebellion. Unlike Mowgli, she was raised in a village within the jungle. Animals *'King Louie': the de-jure king of the jungle, a massive orangutan. Initially he ruled with an even hand, until he was caught in the coils of Kaa. *'Shere Khan': a large tiger, who is the only major player in the Forest of Oblivion, who was not caught in Kaa's control. To this extent, he works to sabotage both ends of the civil war. *'Bagheera': a panther, who is a personal friend of Mowgli, and a member of the rebllion. He knew Mowgli since he was a child. *'Kaa': a colossal serpent, with the power to hypnotize others by looking into their eyes. He is currently manipulating both ends of the war.